The Chancellor
The Chancellor is the cruel and evil dictator who was responsible for triggering the Fabrication Machine, even having it created in the first place, to turn against humanity and, as a result, his own downfall. Description The Chancellor is described to be a strong man with a thin face, gray/brown hair, and wears a uniform with the government's flag mark on it. He would appear generous to many people and other nations but deep in his heart he wished to conquer the world, everyone would be under his own command. He even has no pity or mercy and is too proud of his position, like being always pushing people to do better, that it lead him to his downfall during the war. He appears to be in his 50's. History The chancellor was the president of an unnamed country. His country's economy was a superpower and the other unnamed nations was on poverty. The leaders of an unnamed poor countries went war against the chancellor's home country in order to unite the nations to make their economy better. This war lead to the destruction of other nations around the world. After ten long years, the great world-war had ended, many nations of the world were left bankrupt. Their cities in ruins, their natural resources depleted. To rebuild his nation and spur the economy, the chancellor declared that the way to the future was through science and technology. The government hired many scientists and intellectuals to do research into peaceful animations. The scientist, a former toy maker received funding from the chancellor for his research into an artificial brain. The scientist believed in the limitless potential of his invention. The scientist worked tirelessly to invent the B.R.A.I.N. (an autonomous machine capable of creating other machines in it's own image) But the chancellor seized the brain from the scientist before it had been properly tested. The scientist knew the dangers of this and warned the chancellor. Using sub-standard components, the chancellor converted the brain into a fabrication machine. He promised the world that this new creation would labor for the people, protect the nation, and allow all to live prosperous and leisurely lives once again. Meanwhile, the unnamed poor countries got angry at the chancellor's home country and wanted revenge by hiring soldiers to kill him. After discovering that the other nations tried to kill him, the chancellor was worried and declared war on the other poor nations in order to protect him and his country. The nation rejoiced, rallying behind the chancellor. The chancellor build a factory to house the fabrication machine and surreptitiously began creating a mechanical army. Unprovoked, the chancellor declared war on the other struggling nations. The scientist announced the chancellor, damning him corrupt, and warning the nation of this dangerous power of his invention. The scientist went into hiding. The new world- war was bloody. The other nations joined forces to fight the chancellor and his war machines. The chancellor scaled up productions of the war machines, driving the fabrication machine to make more and more of them. Tortured and angry, the fabrication machine lashed out. It began self-programing the war-machines to kill any signs of life they encounter. The machines went berserk, slaughtering millions of humans and poisoning the earth with gas-bombs. The dictatorship crumbled and the world fell into chaos. 2009 film "9" Scientist Facebook The Chancellor, as mentioned from the entries of the Scientist, is a strong and powerful man who wishes to have his nation prosper back to its feet. On May 15, at 5:22 P.M., the Chancellor has granted the Scientist permission to invent a mechanical robot, also known as the B.R.A.I.N. Later, the Chancellor visited the Scientist on May 28, at 5:26 P.M., only to discover that the B.R.A.I.N. isn't activated yet. Furious at him, he then gave the Scientist more time to activate it as the latter beg the leader for more time. On June 8, at 12:40 P.M., the Chancellor paid a second visit but this time, he brought his lieutenants for extra security. To his surprise, the B.R.A.I.N. is now activated and as he watched it move around, the Chancellor chose to take it away to help construct the Fabrication Machine. More information to be added. The Scientist's Lab Inside the Scientist's Lab, a letter (in an envelope) from the Chancellor can be seen near the chalkboard. Later, if you go to the radio and only turn it on, after the radio announcer announces the Chancellor will bring out the latest news, the Chancellor will then boom out the latest news: the Fabrication Machine is now in use to help the nation prosper. But after the news, the radio will lose connection. Fiction role The Chancellor was only viewed once through a presentation that 4 showed to 5, 7, and 9 about the Fabrication Machine's origin. In that, he was seen standing on the back seat of a roofless car, right arm outstretched as the radio announcer announced news of the Fabrication Machine. He was presumed to have been killed by the Machine itself when it turned against humanity. Trivia *The Chancellor resembles Adolf Hitler because of his personality, intentions, and the suit that he always wear except the Chancellor doesn't have a mustache and his suit doesn't has the Nazi symbol. *The date on the poster says 9.9.09, which is the film's release date. *He was originally called "The Dictator" in the 9 film script. Category:Characters Category:Humans